fisherymanagementfandomcom-20200213-history
Fishery Management Wiki
Welcome to Fishery Management ! Fishery Management is a user-editable, peer-reviewed (you are the peers), collection of original (or user-owned) articles, anecdotes, information, and experiences about the practical aspects of fisheries management. It is intended to become a compendium of practical knowledge for the benefit of managers of fisheries around the world, with input from fishermen (professional, recreational, and subsistence), fishery management professionals, environmentalists, and anyone with experience and knowledge to share. This Wikia community is affiliated with the longstanding internet discussion group fishfolk, but is structurally independent. Structure and philosophy Fishery Management is classified into several sections (see below), covering a number of user-editable topics. Please feel free to add to, edit, or review this information, but be aware that what you write may also be added to, edited, or reviewed by others. There is administrative oversight by the sysops and other interested individuals, and there are means of dealing with wilful vandalism or serial idiocy, but the whole concept of Fishery Management is of primarily one of openness, mutual trust and respect. That respect includes respect for expertise and experience. Fishery management is not completely anarchic. On the other hand, everyone is entitled to have a say, as long as they do not expect to be able to shout down someone who obviously (in the opinion of the community) knows much more about the subject than they do. However, everyone's experience is unique, and this site is intended to be mainly about recording experience. Nothing is lost - all changes can be "rolled back", and previous versions are available on-line via the "history" tab on each page. However, because everything is freely editable, disputes can arise about what should be included in the definitive text. In this case, three kinds of resolution are possible: #discussion - off-line or on the relevant discussion page - to settle the difference #a decision by the community in favour of a particular point of view #the inclusion of both points of view, either on the same page, or on two cross-referenced pages. Three fundamental points need to be stressed from the start: *All contributors should strive to maintain a neutral point of view in what they write in articles but can express opinions in forums or on discussion pages. *Any material uploaded, pasted, or written here should not violate copyright owned by any individual or organisation (although suitably-acknowledged copying from Wikipedia is legitimate: see Project:Copying from Wikipedia, particularly if you expand upon it). You can upload images via a link at the right of the page, but text-based material needs to be directly written, or pasted, into an existing or new page (see Central Wikia's tutorial). *This is not a personal site owned by the founder or sysops but a community, with input welcomed from whosoever has something relevant to offer. Whilst new articles are particularly welcome, you can also play a role just in correcting or improving existing articles. Main sections Fishery management institutions "Institutions" can include both formal and non-formal institutions, ranging from the United Nations International Law of the Sea-mandated institutions down (or up) to local community and traditional village systems. The Fishery Management Institutions section contains information about many of these. Fishery management mechanisms Many different methods have been developed over the years for controlling fisheries, from Marine Protected Areas (MPAs) to Individual Transferable Quotas (ITQs). Descriptions and discussions of these are indexed in the Fishery management mechanisms section. Fishery management by region Different countries have different traditions of fishery management. Indeed, different local areas and fisheries usually have different traditions of fishery management, however, the "most binding" level of fishery regulation is usually the national level. The Fishery Management by Region section leads onto descriptions of fishery management agreements, regulations, policies and practices in different areas of the world. Glossary This section includes links to glossaries existing elsewhere on the internet, plus this site's own Glossary of Fishery Management Terms to cover any terms that don't appear to be completely covered elsewhere. Miscellany and articles-in-progress This is a holding place for information on issues that don't fit neatly into the structure defined so far for the site, and to contain ideas for stubs that may be later developed into articles. Some of these will be derived from summaries of the more useful debates or conclusions emerging from the fishfolk email discussion group. It also contains the Fishfolk Blackboard. Quotations relevant to fisheries If you said it, you're fair game. Fishery hall of fame Notable personalities in fisheries - people who have made their mark over the years for whatever reason - are remembered in the Fishery hall of fame, including some of the folks on the fishfolk list (particularly bandwidth award nominees). The founder is ever-aware of the laws of libel. Meeting reports This is an area for personal reports on international meetings concerning fishery management. Fishery Industry Associations (Write about yours!) Job opportunities (Add your ad) category:browse category:contents